A Chave Para o Seu Coração
by Strikninah
Summary: Apostas feitas, agora tudo depende de Aioria achar a chave para o coração de Marin.
1. Default Chapter

**A chave para o seu coração**

_**Capítulo I. "A chave de cada coração."**_

A vida de Aioria sempre foi muito boa, apesar da morte dos pais, da traição dos tios e, é claro, da mudança para Tókio. A capital japonesa era muito diferente do lugar onde foi criado e de onde guarda boas lembranças.

Aioria e seu irmão, Aioros, nasceram na Grécia e moraram durante muito tempo numa fazenda, próxima a Atenas, que pertencia ao seus pais. Ele ainda era muito novo quando os pais morreram num incêndio no hotel onde toda a família estava hospedada. Depois disso, a mudança para a casa dos tios. Um casal pobre que, a princípio, recebera os dois irmãos de braços abertos. Mas a ambição da irmã do pai de Aioria era maior que o carinho pelos sobrinhos. Logo, o dinheiro da pensão que o pai dos garotos havia deixado, já não era usado para o bem destes, e sim, para os caprichos da tia e de seu marido. Sorte deles isso não ter durado muito, assim que Aioros completou a maioridade, dezoito anos, ele e o irmão se mudaram, e foram morar em Tókio, tendo agora o direito de administrar a pensão deixada pelos pais, assim como todos os bens da família. Desde que chegou ao Japão, Aioria nunca comentara com ninguém o seu passado. Hoje, passados três anos fora da Grécia, Aioria e Aioros moravam em um bom apartamento num bairro respeitado e conhecido de Tókio. Era um dia chuvoso e a preguiça tomava conta de Aioria, o impedindo de sair do quentinho das cobertas. Mas, ao ouvir o irmão chamar para o café da manhã, lembra-se que hoje é o primeiro dia de aula, e graças a saudade dos amigos, ele resolve sair da cama.

Marin olha a cidade pela janela do ônibus, realmente era um lugar bonito, apesar da chuva que caía tão calmamente que chegava a causar bocejos até nas crianças mais espoletas do ônibus. O céu nublado e a chuva fina que caía, não era uma recepção muito boa para ela, mas qualquer coisa era melhor do que voltar àquele orfanato. Mesmo com a manhã triste e amarga daquele dia, a jovem se sentia motivada, sabia que morar sozinha e estudar sem um tostão no bolso não seria muito fácil, mas estava decidida de que nada, nada mesmo, a faria voltar ao "Lar de Crianças Renascença". Ao sair da rodoviária, procurou primeiramente a casa de suas amigas, June, Shunrei e Shina. Marin só era mais nova do que Shina. Assim que chegou, foi recebida com beijos e abraços, tomou o café da manhã contando sobre como estavam as coisas no orfanato e o que planejava fazer agora que estava na capital. Assim que as meninas foram para a escola, Marin também foi, queria conhecer a escola onde começaria a estudar no dia seguinte, assim que a papelada fosse encaminhada. Elas chegaram cedo ao colégio e deu tempo de apresentar Marin a quase todo mundo. Quando foi a vez de mostrar o garoto por qual as amigas de Marin e todas as outras meninas da escola suspiravam o sinal tocou, avisando que aquele primeiro dia de aula começou. Marin passou o resto da manhã procurando emprego, mas as coisas estavam difíceis, principalmente para uma garota sem muita experiência como ela. A busca terminou sem avanço nenhum. Desanimada, ela voltou pra casa e preparou o almoço, talvez a refeição com as amigas a animasse um pouco.

O primeiro dia de aula foi realmente animado para Aioria, rever seus grandes amigos lhe fazia muito bem. Convidou seu melhor amigo, Miro, para almoçar com ele, seu irmão só voltaria da faculdade à noite e Aioria não gostava de ficar sozinho em casa, se sentia abandonado, lembrava dos tios. Era melhor agüentar as reclamações do amigo do que lembrar de um passado rancoroso como aquele. Mas ao chegarem na frente do prédio, lembrou-se que havia perdido a chave de casa e que a cópia era feita a partir da chave do irmão, e que ele precisava buscá-las hoje, senão, nem ele nem o irmão teriam onde dormir.

Aioria e Miro vão até o chaveiro, no outro lado da cidade.

A campainha toca, Marin abre a porta e se depara com June, Shunrei e Shina.

- Por que vocês não abriram a porta? – pergunta Marin.

- Quem sabe porque a minha chave está com você, a da Shunrei está no chaveiro sendo copiada e a June, esqueceu a dela aqui? – Marin já estava acostumada com o mal humor de Shina, sabia que a educação nunca foi o forte da amiga. – Então já foi buscar a chave no chaveiro?

- Ih! Esqueci! Mas não se preocupem eu vou agora. – Marin sai, pega o guarda-chuva.

- E o almoço? Você que fez e vai nos deixar come-lo sem sua companhia? – a preocupação de Shunrei era muito bonita, mas ela tinha que buscar aquela chave, não queria prejudicá-las por causa de seu esquecimento.

- Não estou com fome! Tchau! – assim que Marin fechou a porta, Shina voou encima da comida, mas Shunrei se meteu na frente.

- Ninguém vai tocar nessa comida até a Marin voltar! E é bom me obedecerem! Vocês nunca me viram irritada, não queiram descobrir agora! – As frases de Shunrei deixam Shina e June surpresas, realmente a doce Shunrei nunca havia falado assim antes.

O chaveiro estava pretendendo fechar mais cedo naquele dia, estava tudo muito parado e com aquele frio e aquela chuva, seria difícil alguém precisar de seus serviços. Ele já está quase fechando sua banquinha quando dois garotos e uma garota chegam, eles começam a falar todos de uma vez.

- Por favor! Um de cada vez! – pede o chaveiro sem entender nada.

- Eu vim buscar minha chave. – disseram Marin e Aioria ao mesmo tempo.

- Senhas, por favor? – pergunta o chaveiro procurando as chaves na parede, em meio um monte de outras chaves com pequenos números escritos encima dos pregos onde as chaves se encontravam penduradas.

- 68734. – disse Marin.

- 68735. – falou Aioria logo depois.

- Deixa eu ver.. – Ele pega dois pequenos molhos de chaves encima do balcão e entrega aos jovens. Estes reconhecem as chaves que entregaram para que fossem tiradas as cópias.

- Aqui estão. – o velho entrega mais dois molhos de chaves, um pra cada um. Logo eles deduziram que eram as cópias.

- Obrigado – Agradeceram juntos, Aioria e Marin se olham contrariados, e depois cada um sege o seu caminho.

Vários pensamentos tomam conta da mente de Aioria e Marin, ambos sobre o encontro a pouco no chaveiro. Os dois conseguem tirar a força esses pensamentos e seguem para suas casas. O velho chaveiro observa cada um deles se distanciando. Ele solta um pequeno riso.

- Nem sempre nos é entregue a chave certa, e nem sempre devemos entrar pela porta que achamos correta. – mais um riso escapa do velho, que fecha a banca e pega o primeiro ônibus que para.

Marin e Aioria tentam abrir a porta de suas casas com suas chaves novas, mas nenhuma delas se encaixa na fechadura. Mas a chave que foi copiada parece estar funcionando bem. Ambos decidem que amanhã após a aula passaram no chaveiro para reclamar, hoje ele já deve ter fechado a banca, mas eles não imaginam que outros encontros entre eles podem acontecer por causa de uma simples chave....

Oi cambada!!!! O que vocês acharam dessa fic q eu fiz pra minha amiga Dana?

.::.Sarah-chan.::.


	2. Chaves Trocadas

**A chave para o seu coração**

_**Capítulo 2. "Chaves Trocadas".**_

Marin chega no pequeno apartamento na zona norte.

- Vamos experimentar essa chave nova! – a ruivinha tenta abrir a porta com a cópia da chave, mas não consegue. – Ué? Que estranho! Eu não estou conseguindo abrir a porta. Será que eu tirei cópia da chave errada? – ela pega a chave que sua amiga emprestou e tenta abrir a porta, desta vez a chave encaixa perfeitamente na fechadura e a porta abre. – Vai ver aquele pobre velho me entregou a chave errada. – A lembrança do chaveiro entregando as chaves para ela e para o outro garoto vem à sua cabeça. – Só pode ser isso! Tenho que falar com aquele velho, se ele trocou mesmo as chaves, aquele rapaz também vai ir reclamar! – Ela olha pela janela do corredor. – Mas agora já está muito tarde, e pelo que o velho falou ele já estava fechando. Melhor eu ir amanhã após a aula...

No outro lado da cidade, mais precisamente em um pequeno e simples apartamento encravado entre luxuosos condomínios da zona sul de Tókio.

- Ah! Eu não acredito que essa porta não está querendo abrir! – Aioria fazia pressão para a chave entrar na fechadura.

- Ih! Calma aí, cara! Deixa eu ver... – ele arranca a chave da mão de Aioria. – Cadê a outra chave? A que você usou pra fazer esta cópia.

- Ah! Tá aqui! Toma. – ele entrega a outra chave para Miro.

- Vamos ver... – ele examina cuidadosamente as duas chaves e as compara. – É claro que essa chave não vai abrir essa porta, seu trouxa!

- O que? Amanhã mesmo eu vou falar com aquele velho!

- Deixa pra depois da aula. Esqueceu que nós só temos até amanhã pra entregar o trabalho de história? Vamos acabá-lo amanhã de manhã.

No outro dia, Marin é a primeira a chegar na escola, acompanhada de suas amigas, Shunrei, June e Shina. As meninas contam várias coisas sobre a escola e sobre seus novos colegas, Marin as ouve atentamente, estava muito entusiasmada com o primeiro dia de aula. Aos poucos, mais gente vai chegando, muitos amigos de June e as outras. Logo, forma-se um grupinho, bastante animado, que vai aumentando cada vez mais.

- Bom dia para todos! – disse uma menina de cabelos roxos. – Eu não conheço você?

- Ela é uma amiga nossa! – disse June. – Vai morar lá no apartamento.

- Prazer. Meu nome é Saori Kido, estou na oitava série!

- Muito prazer, eu me chamo Marin. Vou começar hoje no terceiro ano. Mas você disse Kido? Eu já ouvi esse nome em algum lugar...

- Provavelmente na coluna social, ou em alguma propaganda do restaurante e ou qualquer outra empresa do avô dela. – disse Shina olhando de cara feia para Saori.

- Mas não gosto que fiquem me lembrando disso! Então você esta morando com a June e a Shunrei?

- E a Shina também. – corrigiu Marin.

- Também não gosto que me lembrem disso! Então agora deve estar mais fácil para vocês pagarem as contas! É uma a mais para ajudar.

- Na verdade, Saori, a Marin ainda não conseguiu um emprego.

- Não, June? – pergunta Saori com cara de quem está tendo uma idéia.

- Não, está difícil pra mim conseguir um emprego....

- Não se preocupe, Marin! Eu vou te ajudar! Olha só, amanhã, vai nesse endereço, é o restaurante do meu avô. Eu vou estar lá te esperando junto com o meu avô pra assinar os papéis necessários pra você começar a trabalhar amanhã mesmo lá no restaurante. O salário não é muito, mas aos poucos você pode conseguir uma promoção!

- Sério? – disse Marin com o olho brilhando de felicidade.

- Sempre é sério, quando se trata de Saori Kido! – disse uma outra jovem.

- Seika! – falou Shina.

- A não! Se a Seika chegou, quer dizer que... – Saori leva uma pedrada na cabeça. – Ai!

- Hahaha! Te peguei baixinha! Hahahahahahahaha! – gritava um garoto a alguns metros de distância.

- Que o Seiya também veio! E veio só pra me infernizar! – falou Saori morrendo de raiva, e de dor também! – Agora eu te pego, Seiya! Será que você não sabe fazer outra coisa além de me atormentar? – dizia Saori enquanto corria atrás de Seiya com uma régua na mão. – Você vai ver! Volta aqui seu covarde!

- Não liga não, Marin. Eles sempre fazem isso! Sabe, a Saori me ajudou muito quando meus pais morreram. Pena que o meu irmão não saiba retribuir!

- Meninas! Olha quem tá chegando! É o Aioria! – disse Shina toda feliz.

- Eu nunca vi nada mais lindo!!! – falou Shunrei que, assim como todas as meninas, estava de boca aberta.

- Ele é um deus grego, literalmente! – disse June.

- Literalmente? Por que? – perguntou Marin que não via nada de especial no tal Aioria, tirando que achava que já o conhecia de algum lugar.

- Ele e o irmão dele nasceram na Grécia, vieram pra cá após os dezoito anos de Aioros, o tal irmão. Parece que a família dele é muito rica e que os tios maltratavam os dois.

- Lembrei! Eu conheci ele ontem!

- Ontem? Como? Onde? – perguntaram as meninas em estado de histeria.

- No chaveiro, ele foi buscar a chave dele e eu a minha. Acho até que o chaveiro trocou as nossas chaves.

- Que coincidência, não?

- Será mesmo que foi coincidência, June? Será que não foi destino? – disse Shunrei num tom de suspense.

- Ei, não quero ninguém de "destino" com o meu quase namorado! – advertiu Seika.

- "Quase namorado"? – indagam todas as meninas juntas.

- Vamos sair amanhã! Só eu e ele!!!!!

- Não sei o que vocês vem nele! – pergunta Marin, indignada.

- Você não acha ele lindo? – pergunta Shunrei.

- Não vejo nada de mais nele. – diz Marin.

- Não vê? – pergunta Shina. – Ou não quer ver?

Aiiiiiiiiiiii!Espero que gostem do capítulo.

.::.Sarah-chan.::.


	3. A Aposta

**A Chave para o seu Coração**

_**Capítulo 3. "A Aposta"**_

Marin foi rumo a primeira aula, informática. Os computadores eram divididos por duplas. Ninguém quis sentar ao lado de Marin, ela pensou que talvez fosse porque era uma aluna nova e os colegas eram tímidos. Mas não ficou sozinha muito tempo, uns dez minutos após o começo da aula, Aioria chegou.

- Está atrasado. – disse o professor Saga.

- Desculpe, professor.

- Sente-se ao lado da aluna nova. Foi o único lugar que sobrou.

- Mas ele iria sentar comigo, professor! – reclamou Miro, que tinha dificuldades nesta matéria e queria a ajuda do amigo.

- Você já esta sentado com o Mu.

- Mas nós podemos trocar de lugar não é mesmo, Mu? – falou Aioria.

- Não! Os lugares devem ser os mesmos durante o ano inteiro. – respondeu o professor, dando o assunto por encerrado.

- Meu nome é Aioria! – apresentou-se ele, vendo que o professor não mudaria de idéia.

- Eu me chamo Marin.

- Você é a garota do chaveiro, não? – perguntou ele ligando o computador.

- É. A sua chave também não funcionou?

- Acho que aquele velho trocou as chaves.

- Espera... – disse Marin, mexendo em sua bolsa e tirando dela uma chave. – Toma, acho que essa é a sua chave. – ele também tira uma chave do bolso.

- Essa é a sua.- os olhos de Aioria se mantém fixos em Marin, que guarda a chave na bolsa.

- O que foi?

- Nada.

-Sabe, não entendo muito de computadores... – disse Marin encabulada.

- Não se preocupe, eu entendo por nós dois! Por que você acha que o Miro insistiu pra que eu sentasse junto com ele, aquele folgado? Por minha beleza é que não foi! – Marin abaixou a cabeça e riu. – Será q ele...?

Durante toda aquela aula, Saga percebeu que tomara a decisão certa. Marin, que nunca havia mexido em um computador, estava indo bem, Aioria entendia bastante e a ajudava muito.

As outras aulas passaram depressa, o dia passou e os alunos foram liberados um período mais cedo. Saori aproveitou e levou Marin até o restaurante do avô. Agora ela já tinha um trabalho.

Os meses passaram rápido e de Março para Abril e de Abril pra Maio foi questão de minutos!

Todas as amigas de Marin a invejavam por sentar ao lado de Aioria, os dois conversavam muito pouco. Em poucos meses, Marin já havia se tornado a melhor aluna em informática e também em todas as outras matérias. Passava o tempo todo estudando e trabalhando e os fins de semana já não existiam mais. Apesar de todo mundo achá-la uma "CDF" e esquisita, vários garotos pediam para sair com ela, mas Marin negava todos. Logo, receber um "sim" da garota virara um desafio para os garotos da escola.

Seika e Aioria namoraram exatamente um mês. Ele terminou. Miro foi um dos garotos que tentara a sorte com Marin.

- É impossível! Ela deve ser lésbica! – reclamava Miro jogando vídeo-game com Aioria.

- Não seja tão dramático, Miro! Ela tem um motivo pra não querer sair com nenhum de vocês! Não falo muito com ela, no início me pareceu uma garota legal, mas depois vi que era apenas mais uma "nerd" querendo agradar os professores. Apesar disso, acho que ela quer alguém melhor. – disse Aioria, não gostava de Marin, mas não a deixaria ser injustiçada.

- E você acha que uma "cdf" esquisita que nem ela merece alguém melhor do que eu ou os tantos outros que já tentaram sair com ela? – perguntou Miro, num tom quase imperceptível de desafio.

- Por que não? Você mal a conhece, como pode dizer quem ela merece ou não? – começou Aioria, motivado com a discussão. – E mesmo que a conhecesse, não pode julgar o que os outros merecem ou não, essa decisão não está em nossas mãos!

- Pra mim nem é questão de merecer ou não. É questão dela não gostar de caras, pelo menos não de caras normais. E se ela quer alguém tão bom assim, porque você não tenta? Afinal, você é o príncipe encantado de 99 das garotas da escola!

- Você tem razão, vou mostrar como ela apenas procura um cara especial, como eu. Lindo, inteligente, simpático, educado, carismático....

- Tá, tá. – interrompeu Miro, "tem gente que se acha!", pensou ele. – Quanto você aposta que ela não vai querer você?

- O quê? – indagou Aioria surpreso com a proposta do amigo. – Você está querendo que eu dê encima da Marin por causa de uma aposta?

- É! Porque? Você não se garante? – essas palavras fizeram o sangue de Aioria subir a cabeça, não gostava que duvidassem de sua capacidade de conseguir o que quer. Uma lembrança, a vida na casa dos tios...

Aioria estava tendo mais uma briga com os tios, a cada dia que ele passava, enclausurado naquela casa escura e fria, onde nem o sentimento mais caloroso e o sonho mais feliz entravam, mais o desejo de vingança crescia dentro dele.

- Vocês não tem o direito de me tratar assim! – gritava Aioria.

- Cale a boca! Agora desça para o seu quarto, antes que eu me irrite de verdade, moleque! – esbravejava o tio.

- Eu vou embora daqui! Vocês vão ver! – a tia o pegou pelo braço e o levava para o porão, o quarto do garoto. – Eu vou fugir, vocês nunca mais me verão, nem a mim, nem ao meu dinheiro! Vocês vão pagar por tudo isso que estão fazendo comigo!

- Não me faça rir, Aioria. Como você, um garotinho de sete anos que mal sabe amarrar os sapatos irá conseguir fugir e ainda por cima nos dar o troco? – "Vingança", a única palavra pela qual Aioria, com sete anos de idade, agüentara aquele tormento.

Os tios pagaram. Ele o irmão se mudaram para o Japão, os tios pararam de receber a pensão dos garotos, e agora estavam sendo processados, logo perderiam o pouco que lhes restara. E se conseguira fazer tudo aquilo com os tios, ficar com a garota mais difícil da escola era moleza. Não tinha nada a perder, dinheiro talvez, nada de importante. E tinha muito a ganhar...

- Tá certo! – falou Aioria, apertando a mão de Miro.

- Cinqüentinha?

- Combinado, se eu ficar com ela, a grana é minha...

- Olha que você só terá dois meses pra ganhar essa aposta! – avisou Miro. – Se não, eu ganho! – ele faz uma cara pensativa. – E os outros garotos da escola também podem participar!

- Fechado!

Era noite, Marin chegava em casa depois de mais um exaustivo dia. O jantar, como em toda a quarta-feira, estava maravilhoso, esse era o dia de Shunrei cozinhar. Após a refeição, June ficou com a louça pra lavar, Shunrei e Shina foram jogar um novo jogo, que Shina ganhara em uma gincana. Marin não quis jogar, estudou um pouco e resolveu escrever em seu diário, abriu na página de quando chegara, resolveu ler:

"Lembra daquele garoto bonito no chaveiro? Descobri que ele estuda na minha escola, na minha turma. Não admiti na frente das minhas amigas, mas assim como elas, acho ele lindo! O nome dele é Aioria, senta ao meu lado na aula de informática. Não que esteja gostando dele ou algo assim, mas passei o dia todo pensando nele."

- Parou, quanta baboseira! A Marin de agora não concordava com a de dois meses atrás! Desistiu do diário, talvez mais tarde. Agora olhava os carros que passavam pela avenida e as pessoas que seguiam apressadas para seu descanso. Marin lembra de Aioria, "não, eu não tenho tempo pra ficar pensando em garotos com um rostinho bonitinho!".

Aioria estava deitado na cama. Agora percebia no que tinha se metido. Sabia que teria muita encrenca para o seu lado por conta dessa aposta, mas já não podia voltar atrás. Apenas tentaria fingir para si mesmo que Marin não era uma aposta.

Mais um capítulo! Pekeno, mas ainda axim um capítulo!

A história tá monótona, mas ela melhora dpois, é que eu queria dexar a parte boa pro próximo capítulo!!! Por favor, digam se gostaram ou não (o q não importa muito pq vcs gostando ou não eu vou continuar escrevendo, pq exa fic é especial pruma amiga minha)!

Bjinhus,

.::.Sarah-chan.::.


	4. O Primeiro Passo

**_Capítulo 4. "O Primeiro Passo"_**

Para Marin, era mais uma terça-feira como todas as outras. Acordou cedo, como sempre. Preparou o café da manhã com todo o capricho, se arrumou para a escola, tentou pesquisar sobre um trabalho, mas não encontrou muita coisa, estava cada vez mais difícil para ela conciliar o trabalho e os estudos, ainda mais quando todos os trabalhos e pesquisas em grupo Marin fazia sozinha, pois não havia como comparecer as reuniões dos grupos, que eram sempre à tarde, na hora em que a garota trabalhava. Ficou pensando nisso, mas o telefone começou a tocar, Marin deixou seus pensamentos de lado, e foi atender.

- Alô?

- Por favor, eu sou do Orfanato Renascença e gostaria de falar com Marin... – mas antes que a voz do outro lado da linha terminasse a frase, Marin desligou o telefone.

- Será que querem me levar de volta para aquele lugar? – indagou Marin para ela mesma. – Eu não vou voltar para o Orfanato, não mesmo! – prometeu ela, temendo que tentassem levá-la novamente para o Orfanato.

Aioria acordou cedo, mas continuou na cama, não tinha pressa de chegar na escola, seria um dia difícil, o primeiro dia dos dois meses que teria para ganhar a aposta, o desafio: Marin, o prêmio: "cinqüentinha". Mas ele sabia que não era aquele o valor de sua colega, nem de qualquer outra pessoa, mas já não tinha saída. Seu irmão já havia saído, ele escutara a batida da porta. Voltou a pensar em Marin, aquilo não era certo. Mas agora a única coisa que poderia fazer era ter sangue frio, encararia tudo como um jogo, usaria Marin e todos que pudessem fazer diferença em sua jogada, todos seriam apenas peças de um tabuleiro onde ele e Miro teriam seu grande duelo, sem pensar se o que estava em jogo era dinheiro ou os corações dos envolvidos.

Mais uma aula de Informática, uma como tantas outras, mas não para uma dupla sentada perto da porta.

- O que você está fazendo, Marin? – dizia Aioria – Isso está completamente errado! Onde você esqueceu a cabeça?

- Eu sei! Desculpe, estou meio preocupada... – desabafou ela. – Nada de importante, apenas falta de concentração, eu pensava em outras coisas.

- Você precisa relaxar. Não foi a nenhuma festa da escola até agora, e nem aos piqueniques organizados pela turma. O que você faz que está sempre tão ocupada?

- Eu trabalho, só. Eu sou tão atrapalhada que às vezes me perco entre os estudos e o trabalho.

- É, você precisa relaxar! Porque não vamos dar uma volta depois do seu expediente?

- Bem...Espere, - falou Marin pensativa. – está me chamando pra sair, Aioria?

- Não, eu...sei lá... – disse ele fazendo sua cara de tímido e envergonhado. – Se você quiser...sim.

- Acho que não vou poder, - disse Marin pensando em tudo o que ainda tinha para fazer. A cara de Aioria foi de tamanho desapontamento capaz de por instantes fazer a jovem reconsiderar. – é, não vou poder mesmo! Mas quem sabe um outro dia?

- Está dizendo isso porque não pode ou por que não quer? – mas antes que ela pudesse responder o professor chamou a atenção de ambos.

- Marin e Aioria! Parem um pouco de conversar! São meus melhores alunos, tentem continuar assim.

- Certo professor. – responderam juntos.

Mais um dia de aula acaba, Marin e suas colegas de apartamento aproveitam para conversar enquanto esperam o ônibus.

Então Marin? Tem um tempinho para almoçar com as suas amigas hoje? – perguntou June.

- Desculpem meninas, mas quero chegar cedo hoje e aproveitar para estudar um pouco enquanto o meu expediente não começa. – disse Marin.

- Ah! – suspirou Shunrei. – Seria tão divertido se você nos acompanhasse!

- Vamos, Marin! Você quase não sai de casa. – falou Shina. – Desse jeito nunca vai arranjar um namorado!

- Eu nem quero! – Marin disse enquanto procurava sua passagem, o ônibus já se aproximava. – Mal tenho tempo para mim, quanto mais para um namorado! Prefiro ficar sozinha.

- Argh! Você parece uma velha! – resmungou Shina com cara de nojo.

- E então, conquistador? – falou Miro para Aioria, os dois estavam dentro do ônibus.

- Cala a boca, Miro! – resmungou Aioria.

- Eu estava apenas perguntando...

- Então não me pergunte mais nada!

- Mal-humor, heim? O que foi? Conta aqui pro seu amigo. – cochichava Miro, num tom debochado. – Ela te deu um fora?

- Problema meu! – falou Aioria que já começava a se irritar com a insistência do amigo.

- Ela te deu um fora! – gritou Miro e começou a rir.

- É, é. Mas não comemore antes do tempo, Miro. Isso ainda não acabou!

Marin almoçava junto aos outros funcionários do restaurante, todos conversavam alegremente e davam grandes gargalhadas, mas não era o caso de Marin. Ela permanecia quieta, pensando em alguém que estava muito distante de onde ela se encontrava.

- Nem tenho certeza se ele ainda está vivo! – pensava a garota. – Espero que ele esteja bem, onde quer que esteja.

A jovem passou o resto da tarde pensando na ligação que recebera pela manhã. E também se lembrou de outra coisa estranha que lhe acontecera aquela manhã, o comportamento de Aioria. O rapaz nunca fora mal-educado, mas nunca se interessou em ser seu amigo, inexplicavelmente agora ele a convidara para sair. Havia algo de estranho naquilo, por que será que só agora ele se interessara por ela? Então Marin lembrou que, não fazia muito tempo, Aioria e Seika namoraram. Ele havia terminado com ela, um mês depois, "Talvez seja por isso que ele só tenha se aproximado de mim agora.", mas para Marin aquilo não tinha a menor importância. Como dissera para Shina, não estava interessada em namoro.

O céu já começava a escurecer, logo o expediente de Marin acabaria. Ela limpava uma das mesas do fundo do restaurante quando uma de suas colegas de trabalho cochicha em seu ouvido que havia um garoto muito bonito esperando para ser atendido por ela. Ao olhar, Marin vê Aioria sentado em uma mesa, na outra extremidade do recinto.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Marin meio irritada.

- Bem, dizem que a comida daqui é ótima, resolvi experimentar! – respondeu Aioria risonho.

- Tudo bem. O que vai querer, senhor?

- Não sei. Estou com sede, o que você me sugere? – perguntou ele sorrindo, Marin também deu um sorrisinho debochado.

- Eu lhe sugiro um chá, senhor.

- Chá?

- É. – respondeu a moça cinicamente. – Um CHÁ DE CADEIRA! – concluiu Marin e deu as costas para Aioria.

- Certo. – pensou ele. – Talvez seja um pouco mais difícil do que eu imaginava...

Todos os funcionários do restaurante começavam a sair, o expediente já havia acabado. Marin era uma das pessoas que saíam, tendo a surpresa de encontrar Aioria à sua espera.

- Então? – disse ele se aproximando. – Agora que você não está trabalhando, posso deixar o chá pela metade e curtirmos um cineminha?

- Aioria, admiro muito você. Era um dos únicos que não era estúpido comigo, por que essa brincadeira agora? – perguntou Marin com desconfiança.

- Não é brincadeira. – "é uma aposta!", pensou ele. – Eu quero mesmo sair com você!

- Mas eu não quero. – falou rispidamente. – Agora com licença que o meu ônibus já chegou, e se não for nesse só daqui uma hora terá outro, ou terei que ir à pé.

- Certo. Mas eu te acompanho.

- Como quiser.

Aiiiiii!!! Tô com preguixa de continuar exe capítulo, dexa o resto da história pro próximo capítulo. Deixar o suspense do que vai acontecer com o Aioria acompanhando a Marin até em casa.


	5. Chave Encontrada

**_Capítulo 5. "Chave Encontrada"_**

Marin e Aioria estão no ônibus, no início, ambos se mostram tímidos, mas Aioria tenta iniciar uma conversa que foi ficando cada vez mais animada. Após descer na parada, Marin ainda teria que andar algumas quadras, e Aioria se ofereceu para acompanh�-la até a porta do edifício.

- Não é necessário, Aioria! – dizia ela, mas ele insistia.

- Marin, o que me adianta te acompanhar para protegê-la se eu vou embora na parte mais perigosa? – falou ele rindo.

- Certo. – Marin finalmente concordou.

- Agora entendo porque você tá sempre tão ocupada. – conversava Aioria enquanto caminhavam. – O seu trabalho não é nada fácil, ainda mais com um cliente chato como eu. – aquilo fez Marin rir. "Um ponto pra mim".

- Você não é chato, Aioria. Eu é que fui mal-educada. – Marin sabia que havia se enganado com Aioria, ele não era igual aos outros garotos.

- Até a sua m�-educação é doce. – disse Aioria, deixando a garota envergonhada.

- É, chegamos. – falou ela. – Graças a Deus, não sei o que teria me acontecido, esse olhar tão profundo de Aioria... – pensou ela.

- Acho que consegui trazer você... Sã e salva. Seria mais seguro se eu a acompanhasse amanhã novamente. – falou Aioria, dessa vez realmente preocupado com a segurança de seu alvo.

- É, acho que seria melhor mesmo... – falou Marin, mesmo sabendo que não devia tê-lo dito. – Então até amanhã, Aioria.

- Até... e boa noite. – disse Aioria se aproximando de Marin, na intenção de beij�-la.

- Boa noite. – Marin disse virando-se e entrando em seu edifício.

Aioria a viu entrar e subir as escadas. Com certeza Marin era um desafio muito difícil, mas não impossível, podia tardar, mas não falharia, assim como a justiça, mas será que aquilo era justo com a pobre Marin? O garoto suspirou, amanhã a buscaria novamente, certamente ela não suspeitava, mas a casa de Aioria ficava à quase uma hora dali. O pior de tudo seria se deparar com Miro ansioso por notícias da aposta, e ter que agüentar o amigo a noite toda falando mal de Marin.

Marin subiu as escadas até o segundo andar onde no fim do corredor ficava seu humilde apartamento. Sabia que quase o beijara e que suas amigas tinham razão, era irresistível. Lembrou-se então que concordara que ele a acompanhasse novamente no dia seguinte. Mas não tinha certeza se havia tomado a decisão certa. Ao entrar no apartamento, ainda pensando no que acontecia com ela quando Aioria estava perto, Marin ouviu Shina consolar Seika que queria saber onde o ex-namorado fora que ainda não voltara para casa. Shunrei fazia trancinhas no cabelo de June. Todas pareciam não notarem nada, não faziam idéia da confusão em que Marin se encontrava.

- Marin, você viu o Aioria? – perguntou Shina, fazendo a amiga estremecer.

- Ele... – talvez se falasse da visita dele ao restaurante elas pensassem algo errado. – passou na frente do restaurante, um pouco antes fechar.

- Obrigada, Seika está aqui desesperada. – mas por que Seika se desesperaria? Ainda era namorada dele? Pensou Marin ao ouvir o que Shina dizia.

- Entendo. – respondeu Marin. – Diga a ela que mandei um beijo e desejei uma boa noite, e para o Seiya também.

- Claro.

Aioria abriu cuidadosamente a porta do apartamento, estava escuro e silencioso e Aioria pensou que não teria problemas em chegar até o quarto em silêncio. Mas antes que ele pudesse fechar a porta as luzes se acenderam e viu Miro sentado na poltrona da sala.

- Pensou que iria escapar?

Os portões da escola ainda não estavam abertos aos alunos, mas Marin já se encontrava l�, não dormira direito na noite passada e muitas coisas a preocupavam. Sabia que ainda faltava muito para que a escola abrisse, mas precisava sair de casa e ir para a escola andando, assim poderia pensar com mais calma. Infelizmente não funcionou, muitos problemas sem solução continuavam a cerc�-la. Viu uma limusine estacionada do outro lado da rua, e sabia que só poderia pertencer a uma pessoa, sua amiga Saori Kido.

Saori estava pálida, e parecia muito triste. Marin não fazia idéia do que poderia ter feito tamanho estrago em Saori, imaginava que uma garota rica como ela não devia ter muitos problemas na vida, sabia que era um pensamento preconceituoso, mas não podia deixar de achar que os seus problemas eram 1.000 vezes piores que os da milionária Saori Kido.

- Talvez ajudando Saori com os problemas dela, eu consiga esquecer um pouco os meus. – pensou Marin, e também jamais deixaria uma amiga sofrer sem fazer nada por ela. – O que houve, Saori?

- É o meu avô, ele está muito doente. – disse Saori deixando as lágrimas caírem.

Aioria acordara cedo e arrumara o café da manhã. Tivera uma péssima noite de sono, estava exausto, Miro o interrogara a noite inteira sobre o "encontro" com Marin. O pior é que marcara com a garota que a acompanharia novamente aquela noite. Aioria não estava gostando do jogo que estava fazendo com ela, mas assim que vencesse a aposta inventaria uma boa desculpa para terminar com Marin. O que ele mais queria era que o prazo acabasse logo, e terminasse assim com aquele jogo, sabia que era uma partida ganha e que seria só uma questão de tempo para que Marin estivesse completamente apaixonada por ele. Sentou-se na mesa para o café da manhã, logo Aioros também chegava para o café.

- Bom dia, irmão! – falou Aioros.

- Bom dia... – sussurrou o caçula.

- Nossa! Que animação! – falou Aioros sem dar muita atenção ao mau-humor do irmão. – Pelo menos fez o café da manhã. Muito obrigado, maninho! – Falava o mais velho enquanto roubava algumas torradas da mesa. – Tenho que sair muito cedo hoje, não teria tempo de arrumar o café pra você. – disse Aioros tomando a xícara de café em um gole apenas e comendo uma das torradas. – Tô indo, tchau! – despediu-se Aioros de boca cheia.

- Aonde ele vai com tanta pressa? – perguntou Miro que acabava de acordar.

- Sei lá... – respondeu vagamente Aioria.

- Esqueci de te contar ontem, as apostas estão crescendo, aí alguns pediram mais opções pra aposta, tive que inventar outras alternativas, tipo, você só conseguir depois do prazo, você conseguir ficar com ela mas ela te dar um pé na bunda antes do fim do prazo, entende? – falava Miro entusiasmado. – Mas tem muita gente apostando e grana cada vez mais alta e eu acho...

- Cala a boca! – gritou Aioria interrompendo o amigo. – Chega! Para um pouco de falar dessa maldita aposta! Ou será que é só sobre isso que você sabe falar? Eu tô cheio dessa sua obsessão por essa aposta idiota! – desabafou o rapaz trancando-se no banheiro.


End file.
